tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Tacasāra-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Tacasāra-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 368 TACASARA-JATAKA "Fallen into hand of rivals," etc.--This story the Master, while living at Jetavana monastery, told concerning the Perfection of Wisdom. It was then the Master said, "Not now only, Brethren(Monks), but formerly also the Tathagata(Buddha) proved himself wise and full of resources." And with this he told an old legend of the past. ---- Once upon a time in the reign of Brahmadatta, king of Benares, the Bodhisattva was born in the household of a village proprietor. The whole story runs on exactly like that of the previous birth. But in this version when the doctor was dead, his village neighbours said, "These youths have caused the man's death. We will bring them before the king." And they bound them in chains and led them to Benares. The Bodhisattva in the course of his journey advised the other lads and said to them: "Do not be afraid. Even when you are brought into the presence of the king, show yourselves fearless and happy in your mind. The king will first of all talk with us, and afterwards I shall know what to do." They readily agreed in what he said, and acted accordingly. When the king found them calm and happy, he said, "These poor wretches have been bound in chains and brought here as murderers, and although they have come to such misery, they are without fear and even happy. I will ask them the reason why they are not troubled." And he repeated the first stanza: Fallen into hand of rivals And with bamboo chains bound, How can you conceal your sufferings, And with smiling face be found? On hearing this the Bodhisattva uttered the remaining verses: There is no good however slight, That man from groans and mourning ever will gain; His adversaries feel delight, When they see a rival overcome with pain. But enemies with grief are filled When with bold front he goes to meet his fate, And blenches not, as one well-skilled All things with judgment to discriminate. Be it by muttered spell or charm, By lavish gifts, or help of powerfulfamily, That he may best escape from harm, A man should make efforts to some vantage ground to win. But should he fail to reach success, With others' aid or by himself alone, He should not grieve but agree; Fate is too strong, his utmost he has done. The king on hearing the Bodhisattva's exposition of the law, investigated the matter, and discovering the innocence of the boys, he had their chains removed, and gave much honour to the Great Being, and made him his worldly and spiritual adviser and his valued minister. He also conferred honour on the other youths and appointed them to various offices. ---- When the Master had brought this lesson to an end, he identified the Birth: "At that time Ananda was the king of Benares, the inferior clergy were the other youths, and I myself was the wise youth."